


One of Each

by nerigby96



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: 1940s, Babies, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: 1940sDean's apartment
Relationships: Dean Martin & Jerry Lewis - Relationship, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One of Each

Betty’s head aches. She’s shut herself up in the bedroom. Curtains drawn and two aspirin swallowed. Dean turns away from the door to look at his little pal, who sits bouncing Craig on his knee. Fascinated.

“Dean,” he says. “I want one.”

Dean chuckles. Falls grunting into a chair and lights a cigarette. “Can’t help you there, pally.”

The kid’s distracted. He picks up one of Craig’s chubby wrists and waggles it gently. Craig babbles. Jerry’s eyes widen. Sparkling wet.

Softly, Dean asks, “Just one?”

The kid frowns and hums. “Three at least.”

“Why three?”

He shrugs. “One of each.”


End file.
